Believe In Bolero
by i-am-jacks-cold-sweat
Summary: When preparing for the 1985 Winter Olympics, a young Chris Dean wonders if their Bolero, a story of two lovers desperate to be with eachother is believable enough to win them gold. Rated M for sexual content, I don't own Torvill and Dean as this story is purely fiction with no offense meant to anyone.


Believe in Bolero

'I'm just saying Jayne, if we're going to win Gold we're going to have to give it everything,' Chris pressed, following Jayne as she stormed out of the room with disgust.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!' she retorted, unable to fully take in what her skating partner was suggesting. They had rehearsed Bolero in the empty ice stadium for roughly an hour, practising relentlessly for the upcoming Winter Olympics in 2 months. Chris endlessly nit picked every part of the routine, as slowly they began to perfect it, however to him it still didn't feel right. They felt too stiff, too clockwork, it needed more passion, he thought to himself. He restarted the music and as Ravel's Bolero echoed through the vacant building, Jayne and Chris quietly knelt down onto the ice and took their places. They faced eachother, tasting the warm breath of their partner, swinging gracefully back and meeting eachother again, faces millimetres apart. But while Jayne carried on dutifully performing the rest of the opening, Chris stilled, a pensive look etched onto his features. 'What you doing Chris? Did I do something wrong?' she asked nervously, trying her hardest to master each move they choreographed.

'Jayne are you a virgin?' he asked. Jayne halted in her tracks and gazed at him with an incredulous look on her face. 'What?!' she shouted, raising her voice, slightly irritated at the nerve of this boy knelt in front of her. And then it started, they argued for the next half an hour, exchanging glares and insults, her trying to leave, him stopping her.

'It's just that Bolero is the story of two lovers who love eachother more than life itself, desperate to be with one another, and I just worry that if you haven't experienced sex then how can you act like you want to make love to me,' he explained logically. She was completely astounded that he couldn't realise how stupid he sounded right now. 'I mean you are a virgin right?' he asked, pretty sure of the answer since she had spent nearly every day of the last 9 years skating with him and before that she'd been so shy she'd struggled to barely talk to people, never mind bed them. A blush began to creep up her throat as she desperately tried to remain composure while being grilled about her sex life. 'Maybe, maybe not, it's none of your business to be honest,' she shouted back at him. She watched him intently as he went quiet, staring at her in amazement, he was sure she was bluffing but for some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint, the thought of Jayne with another man made him insanely jealous. 'It's probably just because you feel protective towards her, like an older brother or something,' he pondered internally.

'And what about you 'Mr. I Know Everything About Sex'?' she questioned, slowly edging towards him, trying to put him under pressure.

'Erm…well…I've watched it,' he stammered, despite being 25 years of age, he hadn't had time to find a girlfriend, he'd pretty much dedicated his life to ice skating, leaving him practically celibate for the best part of a decade.

'Eww Chris, too much information,' she squealed, slightly taken aback by the fact that her handsome skating partner had yet to share a bed with a girl, with looks like that she'd always assumed that he'd had to fight them off with a stick.

'Okay…okay…well now I've admitted it you have to, come on confess,' he exclaimed, circling her like a predator eyeing up his next meal.

'I've had boyfriends but I guess I'm just waiting for someone special,' she whispered.

'Oh well that's brilliant,' he sighed sarcastically. 'How the hell are two virgins gunna be able to attempt possibly the most sensual, romantic ice dance programme in the history of the sport!' He huffed out a heavy breath and sat down on a bench at the side of the ice rink next to his skates, his head in his hands. 'Hey, hey Chris don't panic I have an idea,' Jayne ran over to him, grabbing his hands and dragging him into a standing position.

'What Jayne?' he questioned angrily, still irritated by his recent revelation.

'Well if you're gunna be like that, I won't tell you,' she patronisingly teased, dropping his hands and pretending to walk out, because she knew he'd follow her.

'Ok, ok I'm sorry, what's your idea J?'

'Run your hands down my body,' she stated.

'Erm Jayne I touch your body anyway while we dance,' he replied, confused as to where she was going with this.

'No, I mean slowly, sensually,' she whispered, nervously shiftly in her ice skates.

'Oh…erm…hey this isn't a test is it? Letting me feel you up then shouting at me about it later?' he joked, a cheeky grin emerging on his features. She couldn't help but smirk back at him, he did have the most gorgeous smile. 'No Chris,' she giggled. 'I just think it'll help relieve the nerves we feel when we have to touch eachother, but not just holding eachother but like…caressing,' she swallowed nervously at the thought. His heart lurched slightly at her choice of words. She had the best body he'd ever seen on any woman her age, petite but with curves in all the right places, and the idea of 'caressing' it, made him stiffen in his boxers. 'Ok but don't laugh at me if I get turned on alright?' he jested, mockingly pointing to his groin.

'Why would it turn you on, it's just me?' she naively laughed, slightly relieved that Chris had softened the sexual tension beginning to build between them with comedy.

'It's intimately touching a beautiful woman J, of course I'm gunna get a little excited,' he winked, coursing a giggle from Jayne. 'Right close your eyes,' he instructed, and she did, involuntarily shaking as his hand grazed her shoulder. He lovingly ran his hands up and down the length of her arms, occassionally pressing down to massage the muscle. He'd held her many times during their partnership but this felt different, it felt like he was touching her for the first time. His hands returned to her shoulders and gently felt the indentation of her collar bone underneath his touch. He carefully watched her face, gageing whether or not she was comfortable with what he was doing. Her eyes were firmly shut, her lips slightly parted, enjoying Chris's soft carress. He trailed his hands to her neck, massaging the soft skin and receiving a groan of appreciation from Jayne. Watching her features flicker with excitement and nerves, he skimmed the side of her face lightly with the backs of his fingers, framing her with his hands. They were both panting now, her heart was beating erractically as she felt his warm breath on her face. His hands descended down her body stopping just short of her breasts, he inhaled deeply to calm himself before leaning in towards her and resting his forehead on hers. 'Everywhere?' he mumered into her ear, his lips slightly brushing her lobe.

'Everywhere,' she answered. She could hear as he swallowed sharply before trailed his hands down to her breasts and cupped them in his hands. He didn't take his eyes off her face as he gently kneaded the warm flesh, adding varying amount of pressure with each squeeze, rubbing his thumbs over her hard nipples, now evidently poking out of her tight tank top, watching as her tongue snaked out of her mouth to wet her lips. She held her hands round her back, trying desperately not to reach out and touch him like he wa touching her. He took this as a signal to continue on with his tortuous rubbing of her body. He followed by sliding round her body, standing behind her so she could fully feel the effect touching her body was having on him. She rested her begging hands on his hips and he heard a soft growl come from the back of her throat as he slightly ground his erection into her bum. 'Ssh just relax Jayne,' he comforted, moving his hands down her sides, intimately feeling every bump, the dents of her ribs, the ridges of her stomach's abdominal muscles, lifting up her tank top slightly to brush his hands over her soft, silky skin. 'Mmm,' she moaned, as his talented fingers feathered the expanse of her chest.

'God, you're so beautiful,' he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder and running his hands up the inside of her thigh. He turned his head slightly to place soft butterfly kisses on her neck before dipping his hands into her tracksuit bottoms and rubbing her womanhood against the fabric of her knickers. 'Oh god, you're so wet,' he whispered amazedly, his fingers began toying with the waistband of her underwear. He'd rendered her speechless, only able to communicate her arousal with nods, moans and heavy breaths. His hands quickly disappeared into her underwear and he started to smooth his fingers along her warm, velvetly folds, inticing a gasp of pleasure from Jayne. 'And you have no idea, do you? No idea how incredibly hot you are,' he seductively purred before slipping two fingers into her, supporting her body against his strong figure as she went slightly weak at the knees.

'Oh god Chris,' she whimpered, her arousal building with every stroke of his fingers inside her. He pulled his digits out teasingly, causing Jayne to moan at the loss of contact before thrusting them back into her forcefully. She cried out in ectasy as he pumped his fingers rhythmically into her before adding his thumb to rub her clit. 'Come on J, come for me,' he mouthed into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. At that was all she could take, she bucked uncontrollably against his hand as the first throws of her orgasm washed over her body, her juices flowing out onto his hand as he continued to thrust his fingers into her, dragging out her orgasm for as long as possible. She threw her head back to rest against his shoulder in a failed attempt to control her now ragged breathing. He waited there behind her, slowly removing his fingers from her underwear before just simply holding her close. 'That was the most erotic thing I've ever seen,' he admitted, bringing his hand up to his mouth, the lick the remainders of her orgasm from his fingers. 'Mmm, she even tastes incredible,' he mused. Looking over to see her intently watching him. 'So I guess it's my turn now then,' she said suggestively, turning around in his arms and lowering her hand to drag her fingers across his prominent erection straining against his khaki pants. He shivered at the contract but pulled her hand away from his member. 'Jayne if you touch me I'm not going to be able to control myself,' he confessed, drawing a dissapointed sigh from Jayne, she was really hoping to return the favour.

'But that can be it you see, we wait until after the Olympics to be with eachother, that way we'll be desperate to touch one another and it'll make Bolero all the more believable,' he exclaimed, beaming at the genius of his idea.

'One problem though Einstein,' she pointed out, leaning in to press her lips seductively against Chris's ear. 'Can you resist the temptation?' she purred, pulling back to gage the pained look of sexual frustration on his face. 'You have five minutes to sort your situation out before getting back on the ice lover boy,' she flirted as she ran her fingers delicately up his shaft. She winked before turning on her heel and stepping back onto the ice, leaving an open-mouth panting Christopher looking after her longingly. 'You fucking tease Torvill,' he shouted jokingly, running to the bathroom to 'relieve' his problem.

'No, I'm just desperate to be with you my prince,' she smiled sweetly before breaking out into cute giggles and skating around the rink. He laughed in return and walked briskly to the men's room, 'God,' he thought to himself. 'If we do win this Gold medal I'm going to fucking deserve it, for the inhuman ability to resist Jayne Torvill's advances,' he joked out loud.

And they kept that promise, and on the night of winning their Gold medal, Jayne finally got her turn.

The End


End file.
